Attack of the Tech!
Attack of the Tech! (с англ. Атака техники) — первый из десяти эпизод мультсериала «Talking Friends». Был выпущен 8 июня 2012 года. Сюжет Том и Бен сконструировали огромного робота-мусороеда, который, однако, имеет слишком обширное представление о том, что такое мусор. Единственный выход — уничтожить робота, но и уничтожить его будет не просто. Действие Явление 1 Пьер: Take that, noob! Cool! (играет в видеоигру) That was so realistic. (отпивает воды из колонки. Вдруг видит, что в воде подозрительные волны. Затем выглядывает из палатки и тут же ужасается) Бен: I don't know what went wrong, Thomas! I followed schematics and used lots of screws, bolts, and nuts. Робот: Nom, nom, nom, celery! (съедает куст) Бен: (убегая) AAAH! Том: Maybe you used too many nuts! Джинджер: Tom and Ben made a robot! Пьер: Dude, I see that. Wow, it's like a real life video game! Том: I'm a cat! Not cat food! Том и Бен: AAAAAH! Пьер: This is totally cool! Том и Бен: AAAAAAH! (Робот наступает на палатку Пьера и раздавливает её. Попугай в последний момент уворачивается.) Пьер: My tent! Now that is not cool! Джинджер: Ooh! Tumbleweed! (бросается за пролетающим мимо перекати-поле) (Том и Бен опять убегают от робота.) Том: For the love of Ceiling Cat, do something! Явление 2 (Бен и Пьер) Бен: Hey, I need that controller. Пьер: (Отдаёт Бену свою приставку, затем, прячась за машиной, смотрит на робота. Подходит Том) Tom, isn't that your car? Том (вздыхает, видя как робот поедает его машину): Yep. And I just washed it. (подходят Бен с Джинджером; Том тут же обращается к Бену) You realize this is all your fault! Бен: Me? You're the one who named it self-aware! (Робот оглядывается в сторону друзей, которые в последний момент успевают спрятаться за машиной.) Бен: Phew! Пьер: So what's the idea, dudes? Why did you make a hunger-crazed robot? Том: I wanted to solve the world's ever-mounting trash and garbage problem. Джинджер: Then it will eat my broccoli for me? Бен: There! This is now an electro-magnetic pulse generator. Том: You are going to wipe our robot out?! Пьер: No! We're going to invite it over for pizza and braid its wires. Том: You can't just destroy it! We can't wipe something out just because we don't understand it! We must learn to embrace our differences. Sure, it smushes things, eats my car. Робот: Huh? Том: But maybe, just maybe (подбегает к роботу) all it needs is a little love. Right, robot? (Джинджер, прихватив на всякий случай свою игрушку, также подбегает к роботу) Джинджер: Me and Gina love you, robot! (Робот, рыча, протягивает свою механическую руку к котёнку) Том (кричит): GINGER!!! (Но робот уже проглатывает котёнка.) Том: Okay, we have to destroy it. Бен: It might not work. (Робот кашляет. Том снова смело бежит навстречу роботу.) Том: Hey, robot! Nom nom this! (Ударяет робота мощной энергией из устройства. Робот, поражённый, падает. Джинджер и Джина (игрушка) вываливаются из его полости.) Том: Ginger... (Джинджер открывает глаза) Бен: Oh, thank Tesla, you're okay! Джинджер: That... was... AWESOME!! Again! Again! (Друзья ликуют и радуются. Конец серии) Персонажи * Пьер * Том * Бен * Джинджер * Джина * Робот-мусороед Галерея AttackoftheTech1.png|Общий вид лагеря друзей; начало эпизода AttackoftheTech2.png AttackoftheTech3.png AttackoftheTech4.png AttackoftheTech5.png|Робот AttackoftheTech6.png AttackoftheTech7.jpg AttackoftheTech8.png|«Том, разве не твоя машина?» AttackoftheTech9.png AttackoftheTech10.png|«Что делать будем, чуваки?» AttackoftheTech11.png AttackoftheTech12.png|«Мы с Джиной любим тебя, робот!» AttackoftheTech13.png|«Ну ладно, мы должны его уничтожить...» AttackoftheTech14.png AttackoftheTech15.png|«Джинджер...» AttackoftheTech16.png|Финал Видео Категория:Эпизоды «Talking Friends» Категория:1 сезон